Uma Triste Despedida
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA, por Akane. Syaoran decide ir ao Japão para reunir as Cartas Clow, e isso parece partir o coração de Meiling...


**Uma Triste Despedida**

Somente se via, frente ao espelho, uma silhueta de uma garota, que penteava o cabelo escuro, que brilhava tão bonito como sempras, enquanto a imagem refletia nos olhos vermelhos dela a tristeza, acompanhada de uma canção...

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Já não quero chorar pela minha solidão, nem por teu amor..."

**Mordomo:** "Senhorita Meiling, o jantar está pronto."

**Meiling:** "_(recuperando a tradicional energia) _Sim! Já vou!"

Entrou no salão, como sempre, tão bonito e elegante, a grande mesa a esperava, mas desta vez, não reunia a grande família Li, esta vez somente está ela, ela e Syaoran...

**Syaoran:** "Sente, Meiling."

**Meiling:** "Bem..."

Meiling sentou-se perto do querido Syaoran. Começaram a comer, na verdade, nada faltava nessa mesa, e também tudo era gostoso.

**Meiling:** "_(servindo-se com mais arroz) _Hum! Está delicioso!!"

**Syaoran:** "Sim... Mei, escuta-me..."

**Meiling:** "O que se sucede, Syaoran?"

**Syaoran:** "Devo... devo ir ao Japão, vou-me."

**Meiling:** "O quê!? _(golpeando a mesa)_ Ao Japão!? _(ficou de pé)_"

**Syaoran:** "Meiling, por favor, tranqüilizes-te e escuta-me."

**Meiling _(soluçando)_:** "Es-está bem."

**Syaoran:** "Devo ir ao Japão, pois as Cartas Clow, devemos recuperá-las, porque são nossas, são da família."

**Meiling:** "_(tentando deter Syaoran com argumentos) _Mas nós vimos!! Há uma cardcaptor encarregada disso!"

**Syaoran:** "Eu o sei, mas duvido que seja suficientemente hábil para capturá-las todas."

**Meiling:** "_(que desatou a chorar) _Mas... Sya-Syaoran..."

**Syaoran:** "_(ficou de pé, ao lado dela) _Mas, Mei, não chores, por favor..."

**Meiling:** "Nós! Nós íamos oficializar que estávamos comprometidos!"

**Syaoran:** "Eu o sei, Meiling, mas isto é mais importante."

**Meiling:** "Ou seja, que são mais importantes, as estúpidas Cartas Clow, do que eu_!? (saiu correndo para casa)_"

**Syaoran:** "Maldição... Mei."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Já não quero chorar pelo teu amor, a distância do teu querer, e a frieza de teu ser, minha solidão se faz indelével, não quero sofrer por este amor incurável..."

Meiling estava sobre a cama, chorando.

**Meiling:** "Por-por que? Eu pensei que ele me queria! _(voltou a cantarolar)_ Enquanto minha eterna tristeza, nubla meu solitário coração, enquanto meus olhos se nublam com lágrimas, por causa de meu triste amor..."

E assim passou a noite... uma estrela brilhava no céu, talvez recordando quão sozinha se sentia Meiling. Já era de manhã, Meiling havia ficado cansada sem dar-se conta, os fracos raios de sol lograram em despertá-la.

**Meiling:** "Hum? Já é de manhã? _(levantou-se e observou uma nota junto ao espelho)_ E isto?"

Pegou o papel e pôs-se a ler: "Para Mei: Bem, sinto muito tudo isso, na verdade, devo ir e, para não te fazer sofrir, decidi ir-me assim, oxalá algum dia me perdoe, quero-te... Syaoran Li."

**Meiling:** "QUÊ!!!"

Meiling se sentiu morta por dentro, nem sequer pôde dar a ele um adeus. Baixou correndo as escadarias, saiu correndo da casa, correu tanto como foi possível, não escutava, não via nada, somente sentia o rápido bater do coração e dos passos.

Inexplicavelmente, chegou ao aeroporto, não sabia por onde começar a buscar, na verdade, estava desesperada. De repente, somente gritou, gritou com todas as forças que tinha.

**Meiling:** "ONDE ESTÁS, SYAORAN!!??"

Talvez fosse um pouco de magia ou um milagre mas, quando Meiling ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a frente, viu a Syaoran.

**Meiling:** "Oh, Syaoran! _(abraçando-se a Syaoran, enquanto chorava)_"

**Syaoran:** "_(tentando separar-se dela) _Mei, por favor, deixe de chorar, sim?"

**Meiling:** "_(falando com uma voz trêmula) _M-mas eu não quero que te vás, po-porque tu és o meu prometido, e porque... porque... porque eu te amo, Syaoran."

Syaoran somente ficou vermelho, sem dizer nada, nada.

**Meiling:** "(enquanto dava a volta para voltar para casa) Era de se esperar, as Cartas Clow são mais importantes."

**Syaoran:** "_(tomou a mão de Meiling) _Não, não é isso. É somente que quero essas cartas, são nossas, também são tuas Mei, são a nossa honra, depois de tê-las... já nos veremos... _(Meiling sorriu, então Syaoran soltou a mão dela e olhou-a nos olhos)_ Adeus, Meiling."

**Meiling:** "Espera, Syaoran..."

**Syaoran:** "Sim?"

Em uma rápida ação, Meiling o beijou nos lábios... com a reação mais típica de Syaoran, o vermelhidão.

**Meiling:** "_(gritando enquanto partia correndo) _Até logo Syaoran! Lembra-te que deves voltar!!"

**Syaoran:** "Adeus, Meiling, adeus."

**Meiling (cantando):** "Eu somente espero que volte a mim, porque meu amor e minha alma, estarão o esperando, porque nunca lograrei a amar, a nada exceto a ele, espero que volte, espero que volte por mim, porque... porque... eu o amo."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA, por Akane._**


End file.
